joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
CalebCity (Composite)
Summary CalebCity 'is a Youtuber and former Viner who makes funny and relatable vine-style videos on Youtube. In these videos, he is portrayed as multiple different versions of himself that can each have various interesting abilities. Note: ''This Profile will be a composite of all versions of himself without their drawbacks. Powers and Stats '''Tier: '''At least '''9-C, likely far higher, Higher with guns, swords, etc | At least''' 2-C''' Name: 'Caleb '''Origin: 'YouTube 'Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''23 '''Classification: '''Goes by a lot of different nouns throughout his videos. '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Duplication (Can create shadow clones. Is heavily infered he is able to duplicate himself), Dimensional Storage (Able to pull many things out of his pockets when neccesary), Magic and Illusion Creation (Capable of some simple illusion and magic tricks, shown here), Afterimage Creation (Able to produce many afterimages just by walking), Meme Creation (Made a meme on his computer), Attack Reflection (Can pull out a sword to deflect imcoming projectiles), Genius Intelligence, Extreme Pain Tolerance (Seems to be fine walking and talking with his arm chopped off and still bleeding. Did not even realize he got shot with an arrow or that he was stabbed yesterday), Can put on anything he touches, Can switch position with someone by saying "Switch", Precognition (Claimed to have the ability to see the future and knew exactly when someone would get mad), Enhanced Hearing (Was able to hear the TV as if it was playing on max volume through his room despite it being a low volume), Animal Manipulation (Can make cats fight each other), Summoning (Can summon spiders and centipedes), Invisibility (Can turn invisible with a backflip. Can use illusion magic to make himself appear invisible), Time Manipulation (Can put people in a Time Loop) and Time Travel (Traveled back in time to stop himself from making a huge mistake. Can quick save and return to that point at any time), Water Manipulation (Can manipulate water to make it do physical damage), Air Manipulation (Killed someone using air), Teleportation (Can teleport himself and objects. Can glitch causing him to teleport), Youtube Manipulation, Stealth Mastery (Was able to sneak into a room and kill 2 people without a person a few feet away realizing anything at all), Breaking the Fourth Wall, Shapeshifting (Can turn people the opposite gender and change their appearance. Can become different objects and things), Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery (Skilled with swords), Social Influencing, True Flight, Mind Reading (Can hear people's thoughts), Statistics Amplification (Can increase his power by 300%), Wind Manipulation, Disease Manipulation (Can inflict a very serious cold upon hitting someone), possibly Broadway Force (Hinted twice), Fear Manipulation and Willpower Manipulation (By using his fighting stance, he can induce the fear of losingonto an opponent), Paralysis Inducement (By saying "Give me your booty" he was able to put someone into paralysis along with surrounding them with fear), Telekinesis (Was able to choke someone on the opposite side of the classroom), Pressure Points, Time Stop (Can stop time for at least an hour), Fate Manipulation (By saying "Get back here" people are forced to actually come back to him) | As before to an unfathomably greater extent, Instinctive Reaction, Power Nullification, Precognition (An ability unique to Caleb's Ultra Instinct. Knew that the microwave was about to stop despite the fact his attention was completely on his phone) '''Attack Potency: At least Street Class (Punched himself so hard that it knocked out another version of himself sitting a few feet away with "Area of Effect" damage. Threw a roll of tape at another himself hard enough so that they suffered severe organ damage. Knocked another of himself comatose by dropping kitchen roll on them. Threw water droplets fast enough to cause another one of himself severe pain), likely far higher, Higher with guns, swords, and other weapons | At least Low Multiverse level '(A fully mastered, natural Ultra Instinct should put Caleb on the same level, at least, as angels such as Whis, who can one-shot the most powerful Gods of Destruction) 'Speed: '''Up to '''Immeasurable (Can travel back in time. Easily able to deflect bullets with his sword. Can travel hundreds of feet and create after images just by walking for a few seconds. Stated to have moved his arms to put on a shirt at faster than light speed), possibly Nigh-Omnipresent (Claimed to be able to be anywhere at anytime. Along with always being able to see Caleb) | Up to Immeasurable '(Far faster than before) 'Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Street Class, likely far higher '''| At least '''Low Multiverse Class Durability: '''At least Street level (Tanked a punch from himself. Survived being hit multiple times with a katana), quick saving makes him very hard to kill provided he is focused. (He has not been proven to go back to a save point when killed), likely '''far higher '''| At least '''Low Multiverse level Stamina: 'Superhuman (After being knocked down hard, he escaped incredibly quickly and fully rested up in under 5 seconds) | Presumably far higher than before, and his Ultra Instinct does not ever have the risk of running out. 'Range: 'Standard melee range, extended melee range with swords, up to a few kilometers with guns and other abilities 'Intelligence: '''Extraordinary Genius (When against a villain, he was able to predict and plan ahead for every action they would take before they even announced they would do this. Knew that he was in a fake room and was able to get out of it easily. Noticed a small movement in a stack of books a criminal made and from this alone was able to pinpoint their exact location along with gaining knowledge of his height, age, and that he was a college student. Has years of combat experience and has mastered his fighting stances along with his swordsman skills.) '''Standard Equipment: * A Katana * A Gun * Various household utensils usable in combat * Other random things Weaknesses: 'He can not see without his glasses. ' 'Carbonated Soda. People who can beat him in Smash Bros. Hard games and games with ledges | None Notable '''Key: Base '| '''Ultra Instinct Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 9 Category:Humans Category:YouTubers Category:Male Characters Category:Duplication Users Category:YouTube Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Magic Users Category:Illusion Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Geniuses Category:Precognition Users Category:Animal Users Category:Summoners Category:Invisibility Users Category:Time Users Category:Water Users Category:Air Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Protagonists Category:Shapeshifters Category:Martial Artists Category:Stealth Masters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Social Influencers Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Wind Users Category:Flight Users Category:Mind Readers Category:Disease Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Broadway Force Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Fear Users Category:Willpower Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Pressure Point Users Category:Fate Users Category:Swordsmen